Bat Boys
by DaLantis
Summary: Bruce, his sons, and a phantom criminal trying to take over Batman and the Watchtower. Need I say more? (Batman crossover)


**BAT BOYS**

Batman's eye twitched as he stared at his five sons standing before him. In only an hour, he had a meeting with the Justice League he had to go to and now…now he was stuck with his five sons. Normally this wouldn't have been an issue. Batman hated Justice League meetings, but it just so happened he was running this one by his own request. Lately, a new enemy has been making itself known. An enemy that can make itself into a clone of anyone it touches, taking their memories and their powers until it takes on another form.

Batman who had run into the monster several times had seen enough to put together a rather well organized file. Now he wanted to present his findings and hopefully come up with a plan to put this monster down once and for all.

The small cry of his youngest son, Terry, led Bruce back to his current predicament and out of his thoughts, leaving him once again with a rather large…or in this case, small…problem. His sons.

"So, explain to me…one at a time…what happened", he stated calmly and evenly, trying to reign in his growing frustration.

"W-Well dad, it's like this…" started Dick, "we sort of…"

Bruce narrowed his eyes and Dick gulped before nervously looking away and at his four brothers who stood at his side. Jason just ignored him, his arms crossed and his eyes set on anything but his family. Timmy stood beside Jason, watching their dad with something akin to fear and guilt. Damian beside him was a lot like Jason, crossing his arms and glaring angrily at the floor. Beside Damian, Terry sat on the ground, only two years old and smiling happily at their father, not understanding his anger completely.

Bruce sighed when his eyes dropped onto his two year old and his heart lightened just a bit as the baby reached out for him. He couldn't help but love Terry as he looked just like his mother, Selina.

Selina Kyle aka Catwoman was an enemy and a friend of Batman, but when Selina became pregnant with their son, she gave up the criminal life and settled down as the new Selina Wayne, enjoying the wealth on her many shopping sprees. While this may not be an issue in society, he had yet to actually tell the Justice League, his team. Therefore this caused another issue he would soon have to face, much to his displeasure.

Still listening to his eldest with narrowed eyes, he scooped the baby into his arms, bouncing him casually. Dick couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips, but it quickly vanished when his father sent a glare his way.

'Always the tough guy' thought Dick fondly, shaking his head before Bruce sighed and turned to Jason instead, glaring. Jason noticed and groaned.

"Look dad it was just an accident. Mom wanted us to come with her to a brunch and well…we sort of…maybe…got into a fight and…"

"And you wrecked it for your mother?" he asked.

Jason gulped, the others nodding nervously. Bruce sighed.

"Should have known", he whispered before switching Terry to his other arm, "Unfortunately I have a meeting with the Justice League I can't pass up. I also however, can't leave you here alone."

"But dad, I can…" started Dick, but Bruce lifted his hand, stopping his son.

"You can control things like you did so well at the Brunch?" he asked.

Dick scoffed, but didn't say anything else.

"You five will be coming with me to the watchtower", he replied.

He noticed their faces lighting up and his eyes narrowed dangerously. They gulped, quickly reclaiming their stiffened and straight soldier like postures.

"This is not a holiday. When we finish the meeting, you will be coming back here and cleaning as punishment. Dick and Damian, you will clean the bat cave. Jason and Timmy, the mansion."

"But dad!" yelled Damian. A glare from Bruce cut him off, but didn't stop his grumbling.

"No buts", he growled, "Get ready, we will be leaving soon. Dick, prep the Bat Plane."

Dick nodded and set too it as the other kids went to their rooms to prepare their costumes. Bruce watched them go, but stiffened when he felt a presence behind him. Smiling, he waited for the usual smooth arms to circle his waist. Soft lips pressed against the back of his neck and he relaxed into the comfort of his wife.

"So sternnnnn", she purred with a smile.

"Have to be with five boys", he replied turning to see Selina who smiled up at him, her black hair sweeping her shoulders as hazel eyes stared deep into his own pale blue ones, "You look beautiful."

"Why thank you", she said grinning.

He smiled back before a deep frown settled onto his features.

"I'm sorry the boys ruined your brunch this morning" he replied kissing her hand.

"Bruce, its fine. They are as you said, five boys and all of them your sons. I didn't expect anything less than a fun time."

Bruce laughed, shaking his head.

"Only you Selina would say five boys running a brunch with a food fight and wrestling would be fun."

"I learned from the best, Brucie", she whispered seductively.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, but shook his head.

"Sorry sweetheart, I can't. I have a meeting with JL in just a half hour. I will be taking the boys with me. Go enjoy your shopping spree."

"I always do", she replied with a smirk before she wandered off up the stairs, her hips swaying as she glanced back at Bruce and blew him a kiss, giving a small wave. Bruce just watched her go with a smirk.

"Dad!"

Bruce turned his attention to Timmy.

"Dick told me to tell you the plane is ready to launch."

"Good, are your brothers ready to leave?"

"They are all waiting in the cave dad."

"Good, let's go then. Time to face the music."

 **~JL~BB~BM~**

 **AUTHORS NOTE*** _I created my own alternate identity for Damian and Terry, so don't go off on me for them being Robin/Batman Beyond, while Tim is Red Robin. I know that already. I am a HUGE Batman fan, but I wanted to make them way different than one another, so please, just enjoy the story._

 _Also, I will be using Hal Jordan in this story instead of John Stewart (Mostly because of Martian Man Hunter being named John also)_

Bruce set the plane on auto as he turned his chair around to face his five sons, each dressed in their uniforms. While JL knew he had a sidekick, he doubted they knew he had four sons who had all at one time worked as Robin. They especially didn't know about Terry.

Still, things were different now than they used to be regarding himself and his family. Dick was Nightwing, Jason was Red Hood, Timmy was Robin, and Damian went by a name of his own choosing: Demetri of the League of Assassins, wearing a black leather get up and one of the robin masks with two katana's on his back and a black hood.

Then there was Terry. Being the age he is, obviously isn't wearing a robin mask or a uniform, but that didn't mean Bruce wanted his identity known to everyone. For this reason he made a smaller version of the robin mask and placed it over his son's eyes. He also created a small black Kevlar outfit, flexible in design, to protect his son should anything happen, as well as a small attachable black cape that he could be wrapped in should he need to nap.

"Alright guys, remember… _best behavior_ ", he stated, growling the last of it in warning.

They all nodded, grim expressions fixed on their faces as they normally looked when facing off against villains on the street. This time however, they had a bigger batch to face off against. The Justice League.

As the plane landed, Batman stepped off, his sons behind him. Terry squirming in the arms of Dick looked around in wonder while the brothers followed their father through the ship.

The looks they got while walking the halls were ignored by all of the boys and Bruce as they made their way to the founder's room where the meeting was taking place. It was only when flash started speeding by and noticed the small group that he sped to a stop.

"Bats?" he questioned looking past him and then onto the boys behind him.

Bruce ignored his inquisitive look as he pushed past him and opened the doors of the meeting room. Five surprised faces stared at him.

"Bruce…is there…something you want to discuss with us?" Clark asked standing up, glancing at the five boys before his sights fell on the baby who smiled up at him. Superman couldn't help the large grin that crossed his face when he noticed the big hazel eyes staring happily at him. The other leaguers also crowded around, staring at the five with curiosity and affection.

"Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Hawkgirl, and John, meet my sons. Sons, the league."

"Uh…hi?" Timmy said with a hesitant smile, raising his hand into a small wave.

Timmy knew quite a few of the leaguers from past team ups, but the others didn't except Dick who knew Superman.

"Wait, let me get this straight", Hal Jordan said as he stood up, laughing, "Spooky has kids?!"

Bruce ignored him as he looked straight at Clark who stared back.

"I didn't realize…what are they doing here?"

"The wife had plans. They had to come with me instead. Anyone got a problem with that?!"

Everyone shook their heads at his aggressive tone.

"Good. Boys, go take a seat", he said indicating the sitting area to the side of the room. They nodded as they started over, but Bruce reached out and grabbed Dick's arm.

"Not you."

Dick raised an eyebrow.

"I want you to listen to this. You may need to know for bludhaven."

Dick smiled, glad his father accepted his new role. "Right", he replied before looking down at Terry in his arms. He started to go back and give the baby to his brother Jason, but Bruce stopped him and took squirming baby into his arms. Terry stopped wiggling as he looked up at his father and laughed. Bruce smiled before someone cleared their throat. He turned back to everyone staring at him.

"Is it just me or is he even creepier when he smiles?" asked Hal shivering.

Batman just glared at him before looking at the others and moving his son into his left arm so he could use his right. Handing the file to Dick, Nightwing began passing out the copies to the others who took their seats around the table.

"This is a file on a new enemy who I have begun calling "Grim". Literally, he takes over the host and sucks their life energy out the longer he is in them. He takes their abilities and their powers as his own and can make a copy of them once he takes their life force whenever he wishes for his own use. I have fought him several times and I have found that electrical currents work the best to get rid of him temporarily, however…"

"You haven't found a permanent solution", finished Diana.

"Right."

"Wait, are we not even going to talk about the kids?" Hal asked standing up.

The others just rolled their eyes.

"I for one want to know. How the heck are you a father?! You!"

Bruce lifted an eyebrow, ignoring the laughter of his sons. Dick from where he stood just smiled with amusement.

"Ever heard of the birds and the bees?" Bruce asked.

Barry burst out laughing at that and even the others chuckled a bit as Hal growled.

"Oh come on! I'm serious. Just who the heck are they?"

"My sons."

"Yeah but…"

"Just drop it Hal", Clark ordered, "its Bruce's business."

"Nah it's alright Superman", Dick said with a smile, "I'm Nightwing, Batman's eldest. Those are my brothers. The second oldest is Red Hood. The third is Red Robin. The fourth is Demetri of the League of Assassins, and that…" he said pointing at the baby in Bruce's arms, "is my baby brother."

"He doesn't have a name?" Flash asked curiously.

Bruce glared at him to which he raised his arms defensively.

"Just call him…" Dick paused, trying to think of a name.

"Call him Fang!" Damian called racing towards the table, "He will be my sidekick when he is older."

"Oh really?" Bruce asked, half amused and half serious.

Damian grinned, nodding.

"Yup, Demetri and Fang. I can see it now."

Dick and the others rolled their eyes and Bruce just smirked before turning back to the JL who stared at the nine year old with something akin to amusement and confusion.

Bruce sighed before he walked back to the door and sealed it shut, locking it and turning on the sound barrier.

"Enough. Show them."

The six leaguers watched with curiosity as the boys removed their masks. They were stunned to see how much the boys looked like their father. Most of them, anyways."

"This is Terry Kyle Wayne, my two year old son", he replied lifting the baby.

"Could I…?" started Diana as she came around the table.

Bruce carefully handed the child over and Diana smiled as it reached up to touch her face. Clark grinned as he watched his old friend move on to the two smaller boys. He placed his hands on one of their shoulders gently. The boy wore a black cape and red and gold robin outfit, a lot like what Dick used to wear, but slightly different. More modern.

"This is Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne, I adopted him three years ago. He is twelve years old."

"Pleasure to meet you all", he replied kindly.

The others smiled kindly at the boy.

Bruce moved his hands from Tim to lay on the second boy who was slightly smaller. He flinched at the touch, but then sighed and gave in, deciding not to struggle. He did however glare at them all.

"This is my son Ibn al Xu'ffasch, also known as Damian Tallant Wayne. He is eight years old and…" he sighed, "Damian is the son of myself and Talia Al Ghul."

The leaguers gaped at the boy and Bruce in surprise.

"Talia? As in _the_ Talia?" Flash gaped.

"Right", Bruce nodded.

"Got a problem with that?!" Damian barked, crossing his arms and glaring at the red runner.

"Err…no", Barry replied, "Just…uh, surprised?"

Damian smirked, "Smart answer."

"Be nice", Bruce growled, flicking his son in the ear before moving on to where Jason stood a little further back, his hood still in place. He placed a hand on the boys shoulder. Jason looked up at his dad, staring at him for a moment before relaxing a bit. Hesitantly nodding, he took off his mask, his dark brown hair sweeping below his ears, but his eyes were what caused everyone to gasp just a little. They were a deep red. Eerie and almost…demon like in nature.

"This is my second oldest, Jason Peter Todd Wayne. Jason is sixteen and… immortal."

"Talia's doing?" Clark asked curiously as the boy glared his way, obviously not liking being compared to Bruce's ex-lover and Damian's crazy insane mother.

"No. It's…complicated."

Clark stared for a moment, but John Jones spoke up.

"Was it when…"

Bruce nodded, face serious.

"When what?" Barry asked, confused.

"I went through a rough patch a few years back, shortly before I adopted Timmy and took in Damian."

"How come I don't know about this?" Clark asked, a bit upset he didn't know something about Bruce, his best friend. I mean dude, he didn't even know his best friend had five sons let alone…

"What Bruce is getting at is I am dead, officially", Jason stated smugly almost, "got a second chance at life though thanks to…a friend, I guess you could say."

"Jason", Bruce warned.

"They can know Bruce. It doesn't matter."

"You are dead?" Hawkgirl asked looking the boy over until she rested her gaze on his red eyes.

"Right. Joker killed me, but I was resurrected. Now I do my own thing, but I live at the mansion with Bruce and the others. He is after all, still my father."

Bruce sent a small smile his son's way before turning to Dick last.

"This is my eldest, Richard Robin Grayson Wayne I adopted him nearly ten years ago. Dick is eighteen."

"Nice to see most of you again", Dick replied kindly.

The others nodded.

"Now that, that has been handled, any more questions or _can we get back to the meeting_?" Batman growled in warning.

No one else said anything, including Hal who got the brunt of the glare.

"You said something about a wife?" Clark asked.

"Right he did say Wife earlier didn't he…" whispered Diana, curious and was that…hurt? In her eyes.

"Oh, who is this lady that actually fell in love with a grumpy old man like you", taunted Barry jokingly.

"Hal, I doubt you could do any better. The dame is probably just some lady who needed a home. Bruce seems to like the underdogs and…" Hal halted when he felt a deadly aura at his back. He turned and noticed the glares the entire bat clan were sending his way, even the baby seemed to be glaring at him.

"Err…I mean, I am sure she is gorgeous spooky. No doubt, a lady of black leather with a fondness for bats."

Bruce thought of Selina and smirked. Hal noticed and shivered.

"I suppose you were close", he said grinning.

"Wait, the baby…" Clark whispered, "You said he is yours right?"

"Correct, mine and my wife's."

"His name was…Terry Kyle Wayne?"

Bruce smirked knowing Clark knew. Clark shook his head.

"You married the gal huh?"

"She turned a new leaf and so who was I to say no when she came to me pregnant with my fifth son."

"Wait, who?" asked Hal, "I want to see what kind of girl marries a spooky jerk like him."

Hal pointed at Batman who narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He couldn't stand Green Lantern sometimes. Apparently, neither could his sons who were also glaring daggers at the man who ignored them pointedly.

"Trust me Jordan, you don't. She can be scary as all get out. Probably even more than Bruce at times."

Hal gaped at Clark before turned to Bruce who had his phone out. He pulled up a picture of him and Selina at a ball and slid it over to Hal who grabbed it. His jaw dropped at how absolutely gorgeous she was.

"That...that is not fair!"

Bruce smirked as he turned to Dick who just chuckled with him in amusement. Terry laughed as well, making Bruce smile and snuggle the baby a bit, while trying to keep a tough façade on while doing so. The sight however made Diana and Hawkgirl coo in awe at the adorable sight.

Bruce cleared his throat.

"Anyways, we should be on the watch for this alien Grim. He can be quite a danger if he is not caught soon or handled prematurely."

"You have a plan, Bruce?" Superman asked, resting his chin in his hands.

"I do. I don't normally consider this, but if we send him to the phantom zone, he won't continue to be a danger."

"You actually want to send someone to the phantom zone?" Clark asked in surprise.

"Only as a second option", Bruce clarified, "my first plan however is the one I would want to try before doing something as finalized as that."

"Which _is_? Hal asked curiously.

"I would think that it is obvious", stated Jason harshly from the side of the room where had retaken a seat on the couch with his little brothers.

"What is the known weakness?" Dick asked.

"Electricity", stated Diana.

"Right, so what could we use to stop him?" asked Timmy.

"Electricity?" guessed Clark.

"Correct", Damian nodded, "do you know how?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment and Bruce just watched amused as his sons figured out his plan far faster than the adult members of the Justice League had.

"Oh I think I know", Flash stated, his eyes serious, "shock collars."

"Right", Bruce answered nodding, "If we can hook up a shock collar, anytime he tries to use his ability, he would be stopped."

"But how do we know that he can't manipulate someone into taking it off? Can he control from a distance?"

"Not that I have seen, but…"

Bruce was interrupted when the sound of the watchtower alarm went off. Every founding member, plus the Bat Clan, jumped up, their weapons and hands drawn for a fight.

"This is superman to the watchtower control room, come in?"

 **"** **Superman, this is Green Arrow. I'm up here with Cyborg. We aren't seeing anything on our sensors, but the watchtower has enacted Code 324."**

"324", Bruce repeated, his eyes narrowing, "how interesting."

"What is that?" Dick asked in a whisper to his dad.

Bruce ignored him, but Flash soon voiced it again.

"What code is that?"

Batman sighed, frustrated that neither of them had taken the time to read his e-mails.

"Code 324 is code for intrude. The sensors have picked up an unwanted anomaly or an unregistered being, therefore triggering the alarm and locking down the tower."

 **"** **Should I turn it off?"** Green Arrow asked from over the coms.

"No, it shouldn't do that unless it's found something. Cyborg, run a signature scan and let me know what comes up."

 **"** **No problem Batman, give me just a minute."**

"What is a Signature Scan?" Hal asked, confused and curious.

Bruce glared at him.

"Don't you people ever read my e-mails?! A signature scan is…"

"A scan that goes over every person aboard, running their usual body signatures against past ones. Should one not match up 100%, an alert will go off on the screen, thereby allowing only those who initiated the scan to know what the match turned up. This is often used against those who might copy ones image", Tim said with a smirk, glancing at his father who smiled, nodding with pride.

The others blinked at the child before turning back to Batman.

"You actually read those e-mails?" Hal asked the kid.

Damian who was nearby scoffed, but Tim just smiled in his usual friendly manner.

"No. I wrote them."

Hal gaped before looking at Bruce and then back at Tim, confused.

"He is my son", Bruce replied, as though that explained everything.

For the rest of the justice league, it apparently did because they just nodded and Tim just smiled wide as he skipped up to his father who placed a hand on his shoulder in acknowledgment. Tim's smile widened as he sent a small smirk towards Damian who glowered. Sibling rivalry, no doubt.

 **"** **Batman",** came Cyborgs voice over the coms, **"I ran the scan. Seems we do have an uninvited guest aboard."**

"Who is it?"

 **"** **According to the computer, it's an unknown source, but at the moment, it has taken the image of…"** his voice paused.

"Cyborg?" Bruce called out.

 **"…"**

"Cyborg!" Clark called again.

 **"…** **Owe…"** came the voice, a hiss of pain soon following as the league stood ready, listening, **"s-sorry. It has taken the image of Green Arrow, or had. He destroyed the computer. Can't run another scan until I fix it."**

"How long before you can?"

 **"** **Don't know Batman, maybe an hour tops. I could use some assistance."**

"I will send Tim to you. Anything else we should know?"

 **"** **Just that there were not many in the tower today. Most just left on missions that came up. I counted you guys, me and Arrow, and four others here on the tower. Luckily, that narrows down our search."**

 **"** **Agreed. We should go in teams to make sure this…thing…can sneak up on us."**

"By the sound of it, Grim has decided to show himself", Bruce stated smiling. Good, he could use a challenge.

The rest of the bat clan smiled, excited by the prospect but the others looked uneasy.

"We don't even have a shock collar aboard, do we?" asked Flash.

"No, but there are ways when one has the brain for it", Bruce answered before turning to Tim, "Can you do it?"

"Of course dad", Tim answered, "Cyborg will be a lot of help too. Shall I go now?"

"Yes, but Jason will escort you."

Tim nodded as Jason stepped forward, his arms crossed.

"Be careful boys. Dead or not Jase, this guy can still possess your body."

"Understood", he answered with a nod, "Come on Tim, we have a shocking discovery to make."

Tim just laughed as the two headed out. Bruce watched them go before turning back to the league and to his sons.

"We should all begin hunting for our guest. Should you find someone, I suggest asking them to cut themselves. While it won't make a difference, if Grim thinks it will, he won't do it."

"So you want to trick him?" Dick guessed.

"Right. Powerful or not, he isn't smart."

"Perfect for us", Damian growled, smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"Damian, this isn't a game. You will go with Dick and you will listen to your brother. Understand me?"

Damian frowned, but nodded, his arms crossed defensively as he shot a glare at his eldest brother.

"Understood Father", he replied.

"Good, now get going and keep in contact if something comes up", he said mostly for Dick's sake as he knew Damian wouldn't do it unless he just absolutely had too.

Dick nodded his head as he headed out the door after his hot headed and reckless little brother.

Bruce waited until they were gone, his arms cradling the now sleeping Terry before he turned back to the others.

"Flash, go with Hal. Diana with Hawkgirl, and Clark, your with me. John, I want you to see if you can't find him quicker by looking into their minds. If you do find him, let us know right away."

"Of course, Batman", he replied as he took off.

The others also took off their own directions, leaving only Superman and Batman alone in the room together.

"Soo…Selina Kyle huh?"

Bruce was silent before he glanced at his best friend.

"Yeah."

"When did you…"

"About a year and a half ago, before Terry was born", he whispered looking down at the sleeping babe in his arms.

"I'm glad Bruce that you found someone who means a lot to you", Clark replied with a smile, "You deserve it."

"I always figured it would be Talia, honestly", Bruce muttered with a small smile, "She couldn't…wouldn't…choose."

Clark noticed the flash of pain in this pale blue eyes and frowned apologetically for bringing his friend a painful reminder, even if he hadn't meant too. Trying to show he didn't mean it, he placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder but Batman being…well…Batman, shook it off almost immediately.

"I don't need your pity", he replied evenly, "I have Damian and now I have Selina and Terry. I'm fine without her."

Clark gave a small smile and nodded.

"Right Bruce", he replied.

Batman ignored him as he continued down the hall.

 **"** **Dad?"** came a voice over the coms.

"Yes Nightwing?"

 **"** **He…I…Dem-… Control…Tru-…Coms…"** came the static filled reply.

"Nightwing? I didn't hear you son. Come in again?"

 **"…"**

Bruce glanced at Clark who had the same concerned look on his face.

"Nightwing?!"

 **"…** **Sorry dad, Coms started to go out. I think it was the area we were in. I was saying, Demetri and I have reached the engine room. You may want to get down here."**

Bruce sighed in relief as he nodded.

"Right, we will be right there."

The two superheroes took off around the corner and started for the engine room at the lowest part of the watchtower. Little did they know, a figure had been watching from the shadows and smiled deviously. He had a plan.

 **~JL~BB~BM~**

The further Bruce walked into the shadows of the engine room, the more his mind screamed at him that something wasn't right.

"Superman…I think this might be a trap."

Clark glanced over at his friend.

"What makes you think that?"

"The static from earlier. If Grim hacked our systems and accessed the coms, he could have heard Dick's voice and him calling me dad. I think he copied it and drew us down here."

"But why? What could he do that…"

Clark stopped and Bruce looked back, wishing him to continue his thoughts only to draw back when he noticed the emerald shining eyes. Batman's eyes narrowed. Unconsciously, he pulled the sleeping Terry more tightly into his arms.

"Grim", he growled out.

Grim smiled, using Clark's face. It was odd to see his best friend and leader smiling so cruelly, as usually the man was nothing but warm smiles and a Kansas sense of humor.

"Hello again Batman."

"What do you want?!"

"I think that should be obvious, _worlds oh greatest detective_ ", he spat with disgust, "I want power. Dominance. Control. I want what everyone else seems to have. I want to be noticed."

"So you come here? To what, crash the watchtower?"

"Oh no Batman. I came here to take the one man who could give me everything I wish for and more."

Batman's eyes narrowed.

"You won't escape in Superman's body."

Grim laughed wickedly, shaking his head.

"You fool _Batman_! I wasn't talking about big and blue here. I was talking, about you."

Batman blinked, a bit surprised but keeping a neutral look on his face.

"Why me?"

"I know that Supes here would be the obvious choice. I mean the guy practically is power and attention all wrapped up in one, but I think the others around here miss the obvious…" he replied before his glowing green eyes dropped to the small bundle in Bruce's hands. "… _Dad_."

Bruce's eyes narrowed, but Grim continued his rant.

"Superman may be the attention hogger, the one who "leads" the team, but behind him in the shadows, backing up his every move or doing his own thing against Blue's orders, is you; someone who I might call a shadow king of sorts. The one who really pulls the reigns around here."

"I am not even a full time member", Bruce stated as though it should be obvious.

"So? You think we villains are full time trash 24/7? We also have lives and pleasures we wish to fulfill. I for one am a ghost, so my pleasures are a bit different to say the least. I never had a family, I never had a real job, and I never got the respect I deserved in life. You however…you have all of that."

"So what? You are going to just take me over and try to fit in with the JL? Try to be dad to my sons and become Gotham's sworn guardian in my place?"

"Exactly Bats", the man replied, his eyes shining, "You know as well as I that staying here in this alien is using up his life force, but should you agree to have me, your own life force would diminish much slower."

'And once it is used up, I can take full control, permanently', he thought to himself happily.

"You're wanting to trade meat suits?" Bruce asked, trying to keep him talking.

"Right. Big Blue here for yourself, the Dark Knight of Gotham."

"How do I know you will keep your word and leave Superman unharmed?"

"You don't bats", he said grinning, circling him with Kent's body, "you will just have to take my word for it."

"You hear all that Dick?" he whispered.

While Grim went off on a rant, Bruce had been tweaking his com, using the signaling watch Clark had given him years ago when they had first begun the Justice League. Using the watches signals, he had been able to hack into the coms radio waves and turn the watch into a weaker com that now transmitted through his com on a different wavelength.

 **"** **I heard Dad",** came the voice of his eldest, **"We are almost there. Keep stalling."**

 **"** **Dad!"** Tim shouted over the com, **"Cyborg and I have the shock collar. We are on our way! Jason already left for your position as soon as he heard Dick ask you to meet him in the engine room. He should be there any minute!"**

Bruce didn't reply, but he tapped the watch hanging loosely from his belt twice to acknowledge. Grim never even noticed as he continued his ramblings of needing attention and never having gotten enough before he died.

"It is time to make a decision batman! Give yourself to me or I will kill the Kryptonian. You know I can. All I have to do is…"

"Enough", Bruce replied, "You have my permission. Now release Kent."

Grim smiled devilishly.

"I always knew you were the soft hearted one around here" he laughed, "even if your cowl tries to show differently. I know the truth!"

Bruce ignored him, stepping forward.

 **"** **Dad!"** came the yells through his com, but he knew what he was doing. In the body of Clark, the shock wouldn't do anything to Grim, because while Grim is possessing someone he has all of their strengths and weaknesses. While he could pull out kryptonite to weaken Clark's defenses, he supposed Grim was right about him. He didn't want to be the reason his best friend got tortured."

"I can handle it", he whispered to the watch before stepping forward, "Do it."

Grim smirked as he stretched out his hand, but paused right before he touched him. Bruce frowned.

"Your friend is…stronger than I thought", he grunted, his hand shaking from the strain.

Bruce realized Clark was fighting him for control and he couldn't help the smile that came over his face. If Clark could fight even now, when his soul had practically been shut out, so could he.

"Take me, Grim and release him!"

Bruce reached out his free hand that wasn't cradling Terry and touched Grim's own. Grim immediately released Clark and took Bruce, but he was shocked when he found he couldn't gain any control. Angry, he began fighting for it, but Batman was stronger than he thought.

"Batman!" Clark yelled, coming back to himself and well aware of all that had been said.

Bruce grunted, his body shaking as he fought to remain in control.

"Superman…listen…"

"Y-yeah?"

"P-Plan…Tim…C-Collar…"

Clark's eyes darkened.

"That's why you let him take you! I could have handled it, Br-Batman!"

"I-I know…" Bruce got out, a small smile slipping out without his permission, "but I c-couldn't have."

Batman grunted again, falling to his knees.

"T-Take him", Bruce replied, quickly handing Terry to Superman, "H-Hurry!"

Clark nodded, taking the baby into his arms as Bruce grunted again, falling to the ground. Clark reached out to try to help, but when Bruce looked up at him, he pulled back as emerald glowing green eyes stared up at him.

"Wasn't expecting such a fight", Grim answered, grinning sadistically, "He is strong mentally and willfully. Stronger than I anticipated."

"Of course he is! Now release him Grim!"

"I don't think so Blue", Grim replied laughing, a sound that didn't sound right coming from Batman, "I have who I want and no one; not you, nor the boys will stop me. You will accept me as the new and improved Batman and I will reign supreme in Gotham!"

Clark growled. "Not in your life."

"Who is going to stop me?" he spat angrily.

What Grim had failed to notice were the five boys coming up behind him.

"We will!" shouted Jason as he tackled his father with a flying kick, knocking him roughly to the ground.

"Argh!" Grim yelled as Dick rushed in, stopping his brother from doing any more damage.

"Hood! Stop! That's still our dad!"  
Jason pulled himself physically to a stop, eyes wide before he stepped back. He knew Bruce could handle it, but he didn't want to be the reason for any pain his father had to go through upon waking.

"Now Robin, hurry!"

Tim and Cyborg began attaching the collar as Grim struggled against the arms of Dick, Jason, and Demetri who fought to hold him down. Superman, seeing their struggles, raised his foot and placed it on Bruce's chest, adding just enough weight to hold the man down without doing any damage to the body of his best friend.

"Got it!" Tim shouted.

"Get back everyone!" Cyborg shouted.

The others jumped up and back, Grim crawling forward, to get away, but Superman continued to hold him down, not allowing hardly any movement.

"Here goes nothing", Cyborg whispered as he flipped the switch.

Immediately Bruce and Grim both began to scream within the body. The electricity that shot through was stronger than either had been anticipating it to be. Superman watched, concerned and frowning as he rocked the babe in his arms, but kept an eye on Bruce's heart which was rapidly beating.

"No! I cannot lose!" Grim screamed as his ghostly appearance began to rise from the body, a gold electric current running through him as his body rose, becoming a solid mass. When Grim finally rose out of Batman and landed on the floor beside the Dark Knight, Cyborg immediately shut the collar off. Tim raced towards his dad, grabbing the thing and undoing it before turning to Grim who was unconscious and attaching it to him. So long as electricity hit him, the phantom would have no choice but to remain a solid life form with no abilities at his disposal.

"Dad!" the boys shouted running to their father.

Superman knelt beside his friend just as Flash, Green Lantern, and the others rushed in to the room.

"I-Is he…" stuttered Timmy as he turned to Bruce, tears in his eyes.

"No", replied Clark, "his heart is still beating. He isn't dead, but…it is growing weaker."

"Wha…" Jason sputtered as he stared at his father, "Dang it Bruce, fight it!"

"Dad, we need you. Please…don't leave us now", Dick whispered.

"Father, I just was getting to really know you! Don't…don't leave me like mom did…" he whispered, tears running down his cheeks.

Dick frowned, drawing his little brother to him as he rubbed comforting circles on his back. For once, Damian didn't draw away from the show of affection and instead leaned further into it.

Jason did the same for Timmy who was crying quietly beside his father.

"I…I killed him…Jason" he whispered.

"No Tim", Jason argued, "you saved him."

Even Terry who had been sleeping quietly in Clark's arms had woken to the screams and began crying, as though he knew what had occurred.

"The Bat…he can't be gone", whispered Flash.

"Spooky…" Hal said, shaking his head, eyes closed.

The others hung back, each mourning. Clark himself had begun to face the fact that his friend was dead, his heart having stopped. However, something tickled at the back of his mind before his eyes snapped open.

"Does Bruce keep any kind of adrenaline in his pouch?" he asked Dick.

"Yeah for long nights out on patrol. Why?"

"Get it, quickly!"

Dick nodded as he reached for the belt, searching for the right pocket. Clark handed the baby to Jason who embraced the child as Tim stared at his father, trying to understand where Superman was going with this. His own eyes widened and he glanced at Cyborg who seemed to have caught on also as he scooted closed, kneeling near Batman's feet.

"You are going to restart his heart with a direct shot of adrenaline through the chest!" Tim shouted.

"Right", Clark nodded.

"Of course! That makes sense" Cyborg agreed, "Good thinking."

"I do have those once in a while", Clark joked before he turned back to Bruce, his face completely serious as he raised the adrenaline need above Batman's heart.

"Here goes nothing. Bruce…don't let me down."

He rammed it into his heart and squeezed the liquid into him. Everyone sat back, watching, pleading for the man to awaken. Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, and even Terry remained silent, watching for any sign that their father was going to live.

"It…"Whispered Tim, "It didn't work."

The JL all bowed their heads, grief working into their systems for the life of their friend. Clark himself was starting to get misty eyed. He wiped at the tears and started to turn away, when a soft and slow beat met his super hearing. With wide eyes, he turned back to Bruce. The boys noticed his expression and each raised their eyes in hope that their father was coming back to them.

Fingers twitched as pale blue eyes blinked open beneath the black cowl of the bat.

"Dad!" the four shouted rushing him. Bruce smiled as he put his arms around them the best he could. His eyes met Clarks and knew what must have happened when he noticed all of his teammates were teary eyed.

"Thanks for the save", he choked out, his voice raspy from the screams he had let loose earlier.

"No", Clark said shaking his head, "Thank you."

~JL~BB~BM~

Batman stepped out of the plan and back into the comforting familiar darkness of his bat cave. The boys followed behind him, each talking excitedly about having spent their entire day yesterday with their favorite justice league hero.

Dick spent the day with John Jones, trying to understand the alien more and what his world was like. Jason spent the entire day working out in the gym with Green Arrow, discussing Gotham and politics in general as they sparred. Tim spent his time going over the different systems of the tower with Cyborg, trying to understand how they worked and what type of engineering went into them. Damian's choice was different. Instead of a founding member, he chose to hang out with the question, listening to his inquisitive paranoia's with fascination, adding in his own thoughts to each subject. Surprisingly, the hot head and the freak got along rather well.

As for Batman, he spent his day with Superman in the control room, working and pretty much being babysat by his best friend who was still worried over his heart.

"You know you shouldn't have traded yourself for me, Bruce. Had your heart given out and hadn't started beating again…I don't know what I would have done."

"You would have done what you have always done", Bruce replied without any hesitation.

Clark looked at him, confused. "And that is?"

Bruce smiled. "You would have survived and moved on."

Clark blinked before a small smile tugged at his lips.

"I don't think it would have been that easy to forget you", he replied.

Bruce didn't respond, not liking emotional conversations, but even he couldn't stop the slight mist that overcame his eyes. He didn't dare turn around, but he had no doubt the Kryptonian could tell without him needing to. His words had meant a lot.

"Clark…" Bruce whispered.

Kent turned to him.

"Thanks."

Clark smiled.

"Anytime, Shadow King", he whispered.

Bruce smiled, thinking back on that moment. He forgot that Clark had heard everything being said during the time Grim controlled him. Then again, it had been the same for him. He could hear it and see it, but he couldn't move. He couldn't respond. That sense of loss of control…it frightened Batman probably more than anything else did. He hated not having control of the situation.

"Darling!" his wife called as she was swept into his arms, twirled and lovingly kissed on the lips. Her smile tugged at his heart and he found himself smiling wider in response as he released her.

"Mom!" the boys shouted rushing past Bruce and straight into her welcoming arms.

"My children", she said smiling, "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, we have so much to tell you. Did you know that Cyborg…"

Bruce half listened as he moved away from his family and to the Bat computer, starting up his monitors to check the streets of Gotham and the police scanners for any trouble. A gentle hand on his shoulder snapped him from his thoughts as he looked up to see his faithful butler standing there.

"Alfred", he whispered.

"Master Bruce", he replied with a smile, "Welcome home son."

Bruce Wayne smiled as he patted his butlers hand affectionately. He turned in his chair and gazed out across his cave to where his wife and sons were sitting at one of his tables, talking and laughing with one another, Selina cradling Terry to her chest.

"I am home", he whispered and closed his eyes, enjoying having his family around him as the sounds of his flying pets greeted him from the darkness and everything seemed right.

"Dad?" a voice called.

Bruce opened his eyes to see Dick walking towards him, his nightwing mask removed allowing beautiful brown eyes to stare inquisitively at him.

"Dad…do you think Gotham and the world will ever not need Superheroes?"

Bruce sighed and turned back to the screens, watching as a local family owned jewelry shop was being robbed on 4th and Henry drive.

"I don't know son", he replied, "but if and when it doesn't, it will be the greatest day mankind has ever known."

"I hope that day comes soon dad", Dick whispered, watching the screens with growing anger.

"Me too son", Bruce said, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he stood up, "Me too. Until that time though, we will remain… I will remain."

"Why do you do this dad?" Jason asked stepping forward beside his father and brother, "Why do you always go out every night when it may not make a difference?"

"It's simple" Bruce said as he turned to gaze lovingly at his family, his eyes determined and set.

"I'm Batman."

 **AUTHORS NOTE***

 _I really hoped you all liked this one-shot. I LOVE the idea of Batman and his sons and I thought Selina seemed perfect as his wife. Especially after I watched the episode of_ _ **The Batman**_ _, where Alfred is telling his own Fanfic version of Bruce's life with Selina and Damian. (IDK the name of the ep) but it is a favorite of mine. Also I love the movie, Son of Batman. Great movie!_

 _Hopefully you all enjoyed this. I may end up writing a sequel for fun, but no promises._

 _Let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
